


Lets Talk About Malia Tate

by king_sourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Im not good at tagging, Meta, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_sourwolf/pseuds/king_sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Malia kept her humanity....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Talk About Malia Tate

**Author's Note:**

> I (accidentally) deleted my previous account so I'm posting this again. This is really short and the first fanfic I ever wrote, so I hope you like it :)

Let’s talk about Malia Tate.  


The girl who saw herself become a monster under the moonlight and watched that monster steal her mother and sister away…  


The girl who couldn’t go back home because the monster led her deeper in the forests… Yet she still managed to leave her dead sister’s doll on her grave, as a final act of humanity.  


The girl who was forced to destroy the monster who had come to become her friend and walk on two legs again, although the concept was SO foreign to her.  


She hated every second of it  


They never understood her, never believed her when she told tales of running through the woods on four legs and feeling the wind in her furry face. She wanted to go back there again.  


So they called her mad, said that the trauma had triggered a fugue state in her mind which numbed her but she laughed and laughed and laughed because of all the things Malia Tate was, she had never been numb. Maybe she should’ve screamed at them for taking her from the only peace she’d had in years.  


She hated Eichen House. The walls were too grey and the people were mean. The nurses treated her like she was frail and the scary man in the blue clothes filled her veins with poison whenever she kicked or bit or screamed for her home again. Her TRUE home, because she could never love a place like this.  


She wanted to leave. She wanted to leave for home again.  


Then she met him. The skinny boy in a plaid shirt who didn’t look at her like she would explode at any given moment.  


Who gave her a way out; promised to help her keep her monster in control. The boy who left his window open just a crack at night so she could sneak in when she’d had a nightmare and curl up around him.  


Who consoled her when she couldn’t understand Math, because seriously!! Who ever understands Math? and helped her with it.  


He was the only one who understood her because he had once had a monster too...  


So, as Malia Tate promised the boy in the plaid shirt that she’d never leave without him, she truly didn’t want to. Because Stiles Stilinski had helped give her humanity and he was the one who gave her a reason to keep it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Pakistani and English is NOT my first language, so I'm really sorry if there are any grammatical errors.


End file.
